cupp27fandomcom-20200214-history
Popgoes
Popgoes (also known as "POPGOES"), is a Fazbear Let's Play story on EthGoesBOOM. It is considered to be some of the darkest content on the channel, as well as some of the best. NIGHT 1: The episode begins like any other episode of the Fazbear Let's Play series, with Freddy greeting the viewers to Popgoes, and proceeds to begin the first night. When he begins, he is greeted with a phone call, like every fangame of FNAF. The phone guy is Fritz Smith, (the same night guard in the FNAF 2 Custom Night) and welcomes Freddy to the Popgoes Pizzaria. Freddy is then greeted with the three main characters, Popgoes the Weasal, and the Squirrel Sisters, Sara and Saffron. Freddy is told that the robots move around at night, and is required to use the ROOM SHUT-DOWN button to keep Popgoes from printing body parts from 3D-Printers and creating the Blackrabbit. He is also advised to looking out the window right next to him to calm down if he starts to panic. Luckly, for Freddy, Popgoes is the only character he encounters on Night 1, and he makes it through without any problems. However, when the night is beaten, Freddy is forced to play a minigame remeniscent to FNAF 3. He plays as Stone the Crow, a character who appears as hallucinations in the cameras if the Panic Meter rises too much. Freddy sees this as a cool feature and proceeds forward. However, he starts to get suspicious when he spots the Cupcake in one of the rooms. Then Freddy starts to get freaked out when he sees BB's sign lying on the floor. He gets even more freaked out when he sees BB's hat on the ground in the very next room. And the next room showed BB himself, all four limbs chained up. BB calls out to Freddy from the game, telling him to run, before the screen cuts to black, and the minigame ends. Freddy is shocked by what he just saw. He then proceeds to look for BB, and the episode ends. Night 2: The episode opens up with Freddy and Foxy arguing and Freddy telling Foxy that Cupcake and BB have gone missing. Foxy shrugs it off however, saying that BB is just playing with JJ, who Foxy thinks is BB's imaginary friend. Freddy then forces Foxy to play Night 2 while Freddy continues his search for BB and Cupcake. Foxy starts the Second Night and is greeted by Fritz, who tells Foxy that the Squirrel Sisters can enter through the vents to get to him. But, he can turn on the heat in the vents that activate lasers within the vents to stop them. Foxy does the same method as before, using the ROOM SHUT-DOWN button to stop Popgoes from creating the Blackrabbit, looking at the window to lower the Panic Meter and to stop the hallucinations of Stone, and using the vent heat to stop Sara and Saffron. Pretty soon, he makes it to 6am and beats the night. Then he starts the next minigame where he plays as Sara. As he progresses, he notices Toy Freddy's top hat in a room. When he enters the next room, he finds Toy Freddy, chained up exactly like how BB was tied up. He, as well, calls out to Foxy, telling him to save himself. Freddy returns, saying that he couldn't find Cupcake or BB, but now Toy Freddy is missing, with Foxy replying that he saw T. Freddy in the minigame. The two then realize that there is something going on, and go to tell Golden Freddy. And the episode ends. Night 3 The episode opens up with Chica talking with Golden Freddy. After Chica plays the game for a while, Blake The Badger kills her. Bonnie runs in without understanding what happened to her, and finishes the night. During the minigame, he finds Toy Chica chained up. Toy Chica tells Bonnie that their gonna hack them. After getting the static, The Puppet runs in, but Bonnie already knows. Freddy and Foxy run in to break up the argument, but they have been hacked, Everyone runs, and the episode ends. Night Fowa The episode opens up with all the animatronics having a discussion about why their hiding at Candy's Burgers And Fries. Golden Freddy tells everyone about the fact that anyone who plays the game will get hacked, and about Chica's demise. None of them knew what to do, until Candy volunteers to do the next night. During the night, Candy asks the Penguin to get a bucket of water. During the minigame, he finds Mangle chained up, saying that its the end. Freddy and Foxy attack, and Candy commands the Penguin to sacrifice them all. The episode ends.